The Sea's Song
by Kitkat2883
Summary: Suzune Yamamoto lives in modern day Japan. She is an average 18 year old girl that loves water and happens to come across a book about the sea that changes her life! Who knows what will happen to her once she opens the book! Is this the chance for her to meet someone or will it make her suffer! (Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you will enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Suzune Yamamoto lives in modern day Japan. She is an average girl that loves water and happens to come across a book about the sea that changes her life! Who knows what will happen to her once she opens the book! Is this the chance for her to meet some pirates or will she suffer from something?!

The Sea's Song

- Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Suzune! Suzune Yamamoto. I'm just your average 18 year old girl that's at the last year of high school. I have mid-length wavy brown hair, light blue eyes, and my height is 5'4.  
There's nothing really special about me sadly... But the only things I'm good at are swimming and singing! Also an exception of gymnastics but not as good. I live in Nagoya, Japan at the moment and stay with my parents and two brothers. I don't have many friends at school since I'm a little shy about making friends though, I can be quite energetic. Funny huh? That's just how I am even if I would like to change it... My best friend Mika is the only friend I have since she was the only person to approached me. She and I had a common passion for swimming so we both became good friends since elementary and even until now she's still with me. I also joined the swimming club with her and am the second best swimmer in the club, though not many people like that. I had been bullied quite a few times during my high school years since I was good at swimming and the older members didn't like it at all even my classmates, but school is almost over and I won't need to deal with those bullies anymore! Other than that I love reading anything with romance in it! It's a hobby I do when I have free time and do something other than sing. Even though I've read a lot of romance books that doesn't mean I had a boyfriend. I actually envy the couples around me, having a loved one is really nice. I wish to hopefully find someone out there to love me with their whole heart... *ahem* Anyways my other hobbies is to collect seashells when my family goes to the beach to visit my grandparents. Since I love the beach you can guess I love the fish and anything else related to water.  
My life so far has been nice even if there were hardships here and there but everything turned out alright, afterall its life, there are always hardships. I was happy though I wished to be near the sea more than continuing my life but I am content as long as I make my family happy. At least, that was what I thought until I came across this weird book. Everything changed once I got my hands on that book...

It was Friday today and I always went to go take a nice swim in the pool after school was over. It was a wonderful weather outside, the sun was out, and no one was there to distract me from swimming peacefully this time. As I was enjoying my swim, Mika decided to come over and watch me swim.

"Hi Mika." I greeted her by splashing a bit of water on her.

"Hey Suzune! Don't get me wet.. How is your little swimming session going? Hehe." She laughs.

"It's going peacefully! Finally I get to swim without the other club members giving me a hard time." I say as I float on top of the water.

"Well that's good! By the way, did you hear about a new bookstore opening near the station?" Mika apparently seemed really excited about it.

"No, I didn't. Did you want to go?" I asked her knowing she really wanted to go.

"Definitely! We are going today right after you finish your swim." She said.

"Haha! Alright then. Give me another 30 minutes and I'll start heading out with you." I smiled at her. She nods and goes sits down on the edge of the pool.

Mika loves books even more than me since I only like romance while she loves EVERYTHING. She's read almost every book in the school library and in the bookstores near our neighborhood. Mika sure is intelligent, but a beauty with her long gorgeous straight black hair, hazel eyes, and height of 5'6. Even if she wears glasses, they match her completely. I envy her beauty.

-30 minutes later-

"Let's go Mika!" I excitedly run to her since I can't wait to find some good romance novels at this new bookstore.

She smiles at me and we continue to go down to the station. Mika starts talking about how small the bookstore is but seems to have a lot of old books that's sparking her interest. I laugh at her sparkly eyes since she rarely shows it unless she's really interested in something. The moment we get off the train I finally spy the little bookstore to my left and start running towards it with Mika on my heels. The appearance of it isn't bad. It seems to have unique atmosphere with the golden black sign and tan walls inside. Once we get inside we both notice that there isn't anyone around.

"Hmm.. I guess no one has noticed this bookstore yet?" I ask Mika.

"No, I'm sure they have but they didn't think it was worth the time to look since it's a small bookstore." Mika said while looking at some really think old books.

"Maybe that's true... Time to explore! I'm going to look at the romance section!" I tell her and walk over to the counter. Seeing no one there I call out.

"E-excuse me! Is anyone there?" I say staring at the door near the counter.

A few seconds later an elderly man comes out of the door and says,

"Ah! Welcome, young one. How may I be of service to you?" He smiles gently at me.

"O-oh h-hello, I'm looking for your romance books. Could you show me where they are?" I smile back at him. He seems nice.

The man seems to think for awhile then looks at me and notices something.

"Your hair seems to be wet a little! Was it raining outside?" The old man asks surprised at my appearance.

I take a look at the ends of my hair and only just now realize it really was still a little wet.

"Oh um.." I explain to him I was swimming at school.

"Oh! My, my, you must love water then!" He starts to laugh lightly.

"Would you like to look at the books I have about the ocean? I don't own many romance books, but I'm sure you will find something interesting from looking at my collection about the sea." His eyes start to beam as he starts telling me how he use to love the sea and how he loved to gather as many books he could get his hands on about the fish and the ocean.

'Hehe. This mister must really love water.' I thought to myself while listening to him talk about his life experenice.  
Once he stopped speaking to me about his experience with the sea, he starts to show me the way to his ocean book collection. Once there, he starts explaining where he got each and every book. Just then, my attention has set on a book called "The Melody of the Sea". The elderly man happen to miss explaining where he got this book so I picked it off the shelf and interrupted his conversation.

"Um, mister? What about this book?" I look at the cover of the book and got enchanted by the cover. The picture was a drawing of the clear blue underwater sea with fish swimming about the sun's rays. It was really detailed as well. I never really read about the sea but I loved going to aquariums thinking it would be nice to be a mermaid and talk with the fish. It was a childish dream but I really did love water and everything in it. This was a beautiful cover, though this was the first time I actually wanted to know more about the sea and from hearing this man speak about his experience in the sea, it sparked a fire in my heart so I decided maybe reading something other than romance won't be bad.

The old man said, "That's odd. I don't remember having a book like this." He seemed confused when I gave him the book.

"You mean you opened your store and didn't realize you put a book you never seen on your shelves?" I look at him puzzled.

"I guess your right. Unless someone put it here without me knowing. It doesn't even have a price tag." The elderly man said sadly.

"I will need to find the owner of this book because I can't just sell something that's not of my own." He says as he starts walking away with the book in his hand but I stop him by clinging to his arm.

"Please wait! Will you let me borrow the book? I promise to give it back! Please let me read it! It looks like it would be very interesting!" I then bow my head to the hesitant old man. He starts scratching his head and takes a minute to think. I guess anyone would since he just met me today so there's no surprise that he's hesitating, but I really want that book!

"Well... Since you were interested in my stories of the sea unlike many girls your age... Then I guess it won't hurt to give it to you." He hands me the book with a small smile.

"Be sure to take extra care with that book and come back on Monday with it once school is over." He pats my head and starts to head over to where Mika is.

I happily jump up and think how lucky I am right now!

'I can't wait to start reading this book!' I think to myself. 'I will start reading the book once I get home, so for now I'll look around to see if there is anything else that would be interesting to read.'

After some time passes I find a romance book about a mermaid and another one about a pirate. I laugh at the fact this store has books mostly about the sea, whether it be fantasy or old life. I gather the books and check them out. The old man seemed happy that I got some more books. Once that was done I look at the clock and walk over to Mika.

"Mika! Mika? Are you done looking around yet? It's already 8:30. We should really start heading out." I ask her worriedly. She had been standing in the same place with the same book the whole time and not respond to anything the elderly man had said to her before. Surprisingly enough she wasn't responding to my voice either. She really can get glued to a book fast.

"Mika!" I shake her.

"H-huh?! What?!" Surprisied, she looks at me wide eyed.

"Is something wrong Suzune? You know you just needed to call out to me." She looked really confused now.

"I've calling your name for the past 5 minutes! It's getting late and we really should be getting home." I tell her.

"What really?" She looks at the clock then looks surprisied. "Wow! I've been reading longer than I had thought! Sorry Suzune!"

"It's fine but since you really like that book you should check it out then." I smiled.

Mika nods and we quickly go over to the counter to check out the books. Once we start heading off to our homes the weather changes and it starts to rain hard. Since we were just getting close enough to my house we ran full speed to my door and start laughing.

"It has been awhile since I ran in the rain! I'm soaking wet!" Mika swipes her glasses with the towel I give her.

"It sure has been awhile. Hehe, but it was fun." I start to head upstairs towards my room with my bag of books, but I don't notice that the mysterious book I got earlier today was slightly glowing as I set it down in my room and go downstairs to get a set of new clothes to share with Mika.

Once Mika and I dried up, my family decided that Mika should stay over the weekend since her parents called earlier today saying they were leaving for a trip. Mika's parents aren't home most the time so it's common that she stays over my house. As the evening passes, both me and Mika go off to bed. The rest of the weekend Mika distracts me from my books that I completely forget about them since she drags me off to watch some movies from some books she read in the past, takes me to the park, and all sorts of things. She really occupied my whole weekend that it was already Monday and time for school again.

I look around my room and find the book on my shelf, remembering I had to give it back today so I should try to read it during my breaks at school. As I go get the book I notice cover mysteriously changed a little.. It was not only an underwater picture but now you could see a ship on the water in the distance. I stare at it thinking maybe I didn't notice the ship was there when I first looked at it.

"Suzune! It's time for breakfast! Come on you must get ready faster!" Mother calls out to me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yell back and set the book in my backpack.  
'I shouldn't think too much about it. I'm sure it was there when I got it.' I thought as I run downstairs and prepare for school.

-In scienice class-

It's been almost half the school day and I haven't been able to find the time to look at the book. Being a bit sad I look out the window and look at the pool. Then an idea pops in my head.  
'I should just read it instead of swimming today!' I smile at the thought and gladly watch the teacher write notes on the board.

-Lunch break-

Mika and I sit at a table and happily eat our lunches. As I'm about to get my book from my bag, a boy from our swimming club comes over and starts talking to us.

"Hey midgets." He smirks.

"What do you want Kaito.." Mika says in a threating tone. Kaito would always come to bully me during lunch.. Not surprising to see him here.

"Tch. Watch your tone Ms. Nerdy-pants or I'll actually do something more than pranks." Kaito glares at Mika.  
I stand quietly and walk over to him because I know I'm his target.

"Ah. How obedient you are today." He chuckles while taking my head and hitting it on the table.

'Ow, that hurt.. He really never does anything nice to me.' I think looking sadly to the side as he holds my head to the table and look at Mika telling her with my eyes that she should take my stuff and go like usual since I didn't want her to get hurt. She looks at me worriedly but knows she can't do anything and does what I tell her. Kaito now starts yelling at me about how useless I am, that I cheated the whole time in the swimming club with some tricks, how I shouldn't have existed, and how he is happy that I am moving away so he won't need to my face again. Same old usual day at school. I don't get bad bruises, but it's usually mostly my head that gets hit with something. I am thankful that he doesn't touch my legs because that would have been a whole new story. I don't care about his bullies anymore since school is going to be over in a week.  
After Kaito's lecture was over my head hurt quite a bit. Holding my head I wait as classes went by I distracted myself by thinking how I was going to start reading the book after school and surely enough it was after school.

-At the pool-

"Finally the pool!" I say out loud as I take out a folded chair and bring it near the pool. I sit down and reach out for my book in my backpack. As I settle in my chair I try to open the book and notice it wasn't opening at all.  
"What? Why aren't you opening?" I say sadly and lean up on the chair exhausted since I was really looking forward to reading the book only to know the book doesn't even open. 'Why wasn't the book opening?' I look at it once more and stare hard. I see the ship seems to look bigger than before. 'Ok, I am definitely imagining things here' as I look at the sky and before I even knew it, I fell asleep right then.  
I was dreaming about the ocean and me being able to hold my breathe for a long time underwater. I looked around to see all sorts of fish swimming near me as I swam deeper and deeper. Then a whale came to push me up to the surface and I floated in the air laughing happily.

While I was dreaming I didn't sense a person come over to me and slowly pick me up. That person was Kaito thought I didn't know this and he had an evil smirk on his face. I loved my dream so much that I didn't wake up but I felt I was floating in the air for a moment then get plunged into water. I woke up only to know that I was already out of breathe and drowning in the pool! I was so scared and shocked at the same time that I couldn't even move my arms and legs anymore. I didn't understand how it turned out like this at all! As I was slowly sinking, losing consciousness, and terribly frightened, I saw a blinding white light before my eyes closed 'Am I dying?' was the last thought I had before my vision fell. I didn't know then that the time the mysterious book opened by itself and was the one creating that blinding light...


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2

(No ones POV)

There stood a tall, black haired boy named Kaito at the school pool, bewildered. He couldn't believe his brown eyes.. Actually he couldn't even grasp what just happened. All he remembers is that he was about to jump into the pool to pull Suzune out of it until a blast of light came from the pool, blinding him. As he stands there near the pool, looking down noticing that it was now completely empty and the only thing left was a book. Sadly enough, he didn't notice the book since he was so shocked he took off running to tell someone what he had experienced. He didn't realize then that the book was going to be a key to mysterious connection in the future.

"This can't be happening..." He said to himself, "I only threw her in the pool to surprise her so she wouldn't do be freaking lazy, not make her disappear! I was going to pull her butt out of the water... It's definitely not my fault!" He kept convincing himself as he forced his legs to move forward.

As he ran away from the pool, questions start to hang in the air... What happened to Suzune? If she did disappear, where to then? Was she even alive or not?...

...

(Suzune's POV)

*splash splash*

'Water?' I think to myself.

'Why am I in water?... Where am I?" A cold breeze blows on my face, I slowly open my eyes and see that the color blue. I stare blankly at the clear sky. I start to notice that I'm floating on the water.

'What am I doing here?' I ask as I can't seem to remember anything. I look around while floating in place.

"I'm... in the middle of a huge body of water?" I ask myself starting to get more and more confused at the fact I can't understand how I got here. I look slightly down and notice I'm wearing clothing I don't recognize at all. It seemed to be tight on my body. 'What am I wearing?' (It was her school swimsuit.)

Then '...!' I realized something, 'I can't even recall what happened before I got here..' Thinking that I start panicking. I try my hardest to remember what I had done before I woke up, but nothing comes to mind. Afterwards, I ask myself,

"Who am I?"... I keep myself as calm as I can as I try to remember my name.

"I... Don't know my name?!" I yell out panicking again. Considering that freaking out right now wasn't the brightest idea since I was starting to slowly sink into the sea. I get ahold of myself and swim back to the surface. Keeping myself floating on my back I somehow relax my nerves and again continue thinking who I am...

Time flew by and I came to a conclusion that I have fully lost my memories.

'What am I going to do? I don't where am I let alone where I should even be going..' I sigh. Though I seem to be familiar to swimming and floating because I felt like I knew how to do this... Once I found that out I seem to be relieved that I did have a life before.

'Thankfully my body remembers even if I don't.' I smile at the sky.

Just then I see something moving my way from the corner of my eye.

'What is that?' I couldn't see it clearly as it was small.

"Hello?" I call out to the object approaching me. It starts to slow down and circle around me from afar. I figure out the outline of a fin and gulp. 'Is that a dolphin or... a shark?' I can't see it completely yet, but I hope it is a dolphin.

I keep my breathing in control as I nervously watch the fin circle around me slowly at a distance. It doesn't stop for at least an hour or so. I finally realize it was a dolphin much to my relief.

The dolphin now closes the distances between us and stays in front of me. Then the most unexpected happened at that moment.

"A woman in the middle of the sea?" said a female voice that came out of nowhere.

I look around, "Who said that?"

"Did you hear me speak?" The voice replies back to me.

"Yes, I did hear you, but where are you?" Puzzled, I look to find the source of the feminine voice.

"Interesting... A human can understand us mammals?"

I stare at the dolphin. "Did you just speak?" I point at it.

"Of course I did, human." The dolphin says while circling around me.

"You... Can talk?!" I could not believe this was happening! How could there be a talking dolphin?!

"Human female, I have always been able to speak, but no human has ever understood the mammals way of speech." The female dolphin stops to look at me... Or at least I think she did?... I can't process what is happening... I'm talking to a dolphin? A living creature from the sea that was never able to speak. How am I understanding it?! I don't know!

"Answer me this." The dolphin demanded, "How are you able to understand me? Who taught you it?" It starts asking me loads of questions that I, myself, have no answers to.

"I don't understand myself how I'm able to talk to you Ms. Dolphin and I clearly have no memory of anyone teaching me either! That's why I'm so shocked right now that I can understand you." I explain to the creature.

"What do you mean you don't understand? Every human has a home where they get taught everything they know, now where did you come from and how did you learn the talent of speaking to us mammals?" She wasn't very friendly like I imagined dolphins would be.

"I don't remember!" I yell out. "I don't know how I ended up understanding you dolphin! If I did I would have told you by now. I don't have any memories since I woke up floating in this water a few hours ago! I don't know where my home is or who I even am!" I franickly tell her my situation.

She swims around and stops infront of me. "You do not remember? How foolish."

"I really don't remember what I'm doing here, really! All I know is that I have been trapped in the sea this whole day, but I don't remember how I even got here or how anything today is turning out! Please don't hurt me! I didn't even know I could understand you!" I look at the dolphin with desperate eyes.

She doesn't seem to move or speak for awhile. So we just stare at each other.. Or at least I think she's staring at me. Some time passes and I start to feel waves get higher.

'Oh no, don't tell me a storm is coming?!' I look at the sky and find dark clouds coming this way. I look back at the dolphin.

"Ms. Dolphin. I do not have any memories, even if there was a chance you would lead me to land, I don't really know where or what I would do since nothing comes to mind, but I beg you to take me away from this storm! I will do anything to repay you back if you help me." I try my best at begging to the dolphin. I really wanted get away from the storm waves, that were now getting bigger by the minute.

"Human. Do you think I will aid you?" She asks seriously.

"Um... Maybe? I don't have a choice since you are the only way out of the storm and maybe even my only way to live." Sadly, I look out at the waves coming towards me, trying to hold back my tears, thinking this dolphin won't help me.

"..." The female dolphin doesn't say a word as she watches me closely.

"... Human, if what you say is true, then you shall repay me back by following me for the rest of your life." She tells me and comes closer letting me hold on to her while she swims away from the coming storm. I was so happy she accepted, but didn't know what would happen later... I had so much on my mind.. What happened to my memories? Why did they disappear? Maybe I did something and was thrown overboard on a ship? I couldn't have just popped in the ocean for no reason. What was going to happen to me from now on, now that I will be following this female dolphin everywhere?... I sigh sadly thinking what was to become of my life, but somehow was a bit excited as well.

After for what seemed hours of silence my stomach growled.

"Um.. I'm sorry about that." I shyly apologize.

The female dolphin payed no attention and swam to what seemed like a rock. She told me to get on it and wait for her to come back. I obeyed and stepped onto the rough rock as she swam away somewhere. Though it was pretty slippery I tried to keep my balance and found a spot comfortable enough to sit on. While waiting I start digging through my mind trying to remember whatever I can from my life. After thinking for a long time I couldn't remember anything so I just stared out at the sea. I notice the sun was almost about to set. It looked so amazing... I have never seen anything like this before. Though I don't have memories, I figured that the past is in the past so I should just have to make new memories.

'I should start my new life by making a name for myself.' I smiled a little bit as I thought up a name. As the sun starts to set I start humming a melody. 'Weird.' I tell myself ' I feel like I know this song.' I start singing it and the lyrics just naturally come to be me. Then, I remembered it was a lullaby that I loved. It's a soothing song even if I couldn't remember the name. After finishing the song a name pops into my head.

"Sue?" I say. The name seems familiar so I decide I'll call myself by the name Sue, not entirely sure if that was my name or not. As I was thinking this, the female mammal came back with something in her mouth.

"Welcome back." I tell her once she was in front of me.

She sets down a small dead fish on the rock and says, "You, eat this. Even if you don't want to, you need to if you want to live."

I look at her and smile happily, "Thank you for getting me food. Though, I feel sad about eating it, I do need my strength to continue on." I wasn't entirely thrilled that I had to eat a dead fish, but it was my only food source so I had no other choice.

"..." The dolphin stayed in place while I ate the fish.

Though it took some time, I finally ate the fish. I had almost swallowed a few of the bones so I had to chew rather slow even if I hated it so much, I forced myself to eat the tasteless raw fish. After eating it I realized it didn't taste so bad as I thought it would. My stomach seemed to fill up from the small meal and I look over at the dolphin.

"I have finished my meal. Thank you for the food." I let her know that I'm grateful that she cared to give me food.

"Good. Now human, you said you don't have any memories, correct?" She questions me with interest.

"Yes, I do not know anything about my past. I only know that I was floating in the middle of this ocean when I woke up, realizing that my body knew how to swim, and then I found out I can understand you." I explain looking out at the dark sky. The sun had set so the stars were now coming out.

"Do you not own a name, human?"

"No, I don't, but I thought up a name while you were gone, Ms. Dolphin." I announce to her, "My name is now Sue. I don't know if that is my real name or not, but it would be better to be called that than being called Human, right?" I felt her stare at me when I said that. Then I realized something, "Hey Ms. Dolphin? Do you have a name?" I stare at her.

She looks away and swims around the rock. After a short moment she speaks, "My name is Cari." It seemed like she didn't want to tell me her name but I'm glad she did.

"Well why don't we start over?" I held out my hand, "My name is Sue. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cari. I hope to experience a nice new life with you."

Cari stares at my out stretched hand then puts the tip of her mouth on it and nods "It's nice to know I'm not alone for awhile, Sue. Now, let's go to another location." Said Cari as she opens her mouth to lightly bite on my wrist and pull me into the water.

"You didn't have to pull me! You could have told me to get into the water!" I pout at her.

"It's faster this way. Come now, hold on to me. It's time to move." She starts to move a little as I grab hold. In the distance, I notice a dark outline of a boat and ask Cari about it.

"Hey Cari? What's that boat doing over there?" I point to it to let her know, though she doesn't even look and tells me,

"It's best to ignore any ship on the sea, Sue." She keeps swimming away from it while I still stare. Before it was out of view I realized it really was a ship not a boat. I actually wanted to see more of it, but Cari just kept swimming farther away without letting me protest.

...

(No one's POV)

On the ship that Suzune, now Sue, was staring at were the pirates of Sirius. A blonde with green eyes, who was on look out duty, noticed the girl swimming with the dolphin through his telescope and informed the black haired navigator of the ship, "Eduardo! I just saw a girl being taken away by a dolphin!"

Eduardo glared up at him with a hazel eye while a eye patch over the other, "Russell, why are you informing me about something so trial?"

"I was thinking you would do something." Russell said.

"Getting ahold of the treasure is more important than going after a little girl." Eduardo said coldly.

Russell shook his head and continued to look out. Then a dark skinned man with black hair came onto deck.

"Is there something wrong here?" The man smiled kindly at them.

"No." Eduardo plainly said.

"What do you mean no?!" Russell yelled, "I just told ya what was wrong."

"No, there's just something wrong with your eyes." Eduardo explained.

Russell replied, getting angrier, "Don't go blaming on anything on my eyes, Eduardo! Or I'll- "

"Now, now, let's not get into another fight." The dark skinned man interrupted. "What's this about a girl?"

"Hmph. Let Russell tell ya, Doc." Said Eduardo, uninterested.

"Doc, I'm tellin ya, my eyes are not playing tricks! No lies!" Russell said leaning over on the crow's nest.

"What did you see Russell?" Asked Doc. Russell explained how he saw the girl holding onto a dolphin while swimming away from the ship. At that moment, came a running red haired boy saying,"Christopher! I organized the herbs in your office!", but stopped and asked, "What's this about a girl?"

"Ah, well done Thomas. We were just talking about how Russell saw a dolphin carrying a girl." Christopher kindly smiled telling him what Russell just explained. Thomas looked at Russell with interest," Did you really see that?! I wonder if that dolphin is friends with the girl! It must be nice.."

Christopher chuckles at Thomas' childish remark and tells him he can go rest. Thomas says thanks and returns to his room below deck saying goodnight to everyone. Christopher turns back to Russell and says, "Well Russell, I've never heard about a girl being in the middle of the sea with a dolphin. That is quite mysterious, isn't it?"

Just then, a big buffed guy with a feathered hat comes out of his cabin and appears on deck laughing heartily. "What do we have here? A story about a young maiden being carried away by a sea creature? That must have been a sight!"

"Captain!" yelled Russell.

"Hello Captain. Do you think this story is a bit odd? Maybe we should have helped her." Asked Christopher while facing the brown haired man named Captain.

"It is odd, but we have no time to lose. We don't want Alan getting ahold of the treasure before us! I'm sure the girl would be alright." Captain tells them. Eduardo smirks at Russell knowing he was right while Russell just turns around with a 'hmph' and starts mumbling complaints. Captain walks over to the side of the deck and leans on it.

"Eduardo, how much longer until we reach our destination?" He asks the navigator.

"About four more days, Captain." Eduardo says confidently.

"Alright. Well then, keep up the work, men!" Captain heads back to his cabin. As he was about to step on the stairs he notices a dirty blonde haired guy with a bandana standing near the doorway beside the set of stairs. He had been standing there the whole time.

"Ah, Nathan! Do we have enough food and materials for the rest of the trip?" Captain asks and Nathan just nods saying, "We got everything."

"Perfect! Continue on, men! I will be seeing you all in the morning." Then Captain disappears into his cabin.

"Where's Thomas?" Asks Nathan.

"Went off to bed." Eduardo answers.

"I sent him to rest since he got everything done." Christopher finishes.

"He didn't finish peeling the potatoes." Nathan mumbles as he walks away. Christopher looks at Russell and says, "Now you two should get some rest as well. I'm sure there's no need to worry about the girl with the dolphin." Russell climbs down from the crow's nest and nods while Eduardo just continues to look straight at the ocean.

One by one everyone in Sirius went to rest, not entirely forgetting about the girl that Russell had mentioned. They all had different opinions about the girl. Who would have thought they would actually meet the same girl very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3

-The Next Day-

(Sue's POV)

I woke up the next day being splashed with water by Cari.

"Sue, get up and eat. We must continue on." She commanded me. I slowly rise up from the rock I had been laying on, that Cari had been able find last night. The sun was just about to come up and not one cloud was seen in the sky. I stretch and see the dead fish on the rock and start eating it. I didn't like eating this but who am I to complain since it's better than nothing. After I finish eating my breakfast, I jump into the water to continue my adventure with Cari. I didn't know where she was taking me, the ocean is very vast to swim across, so I guess it would take some time to get to a certain location. I wonder what kind of place she's going to lead me to.

We traveled like this for the past three days, occasionally, stopping at pieces of rocks while Cari went to get food, I would sleep whenever she let me have rest, and we would continue on. We traveled mostly in silence since Cari wasn't much of a talker unless I asked her about something, which I did whenever I saw a piece of land in the distance, only then did she speak to me. She would always know when danger was near and was good at avoiding it, especially sharks. I am glad she was looking out for me even though she didn't say anything about it. I would sometimes talk with some fish along the way or when I was resting on rocks. I came to make a couple of little friends along the way. For example, I got to meet a turtle that's wasn't surprisingly big. She was so energitic when she talked to me, but I didn't catch her name because she was in a hurry. After I met her, I met a stingray which was surprisingly very nice! His name was Deniz. He seemed to be interested about my life but had to go back to his own journey. It was nice being able to talk with the fish. I wasn't lonely at all. I was loving the beginning of my new life so much that I had completely forgotten about my lost memories. These four days may have continued mostly in silence but it was exciting.

Then on the fourth day, around morning time, I saw another island and asked Cari about it. For the first time she actually was hesitant to answer it.

"Hey Cari, what's that island over there?" I question as I point to it.

Cari stops for a moment and proceeds to swim on, "That isn't just one island but a set of them. They are called the Magic Islands. All of them are dangerous because they each have their own threats to humans. I advise you to never go there if you had the choice to."

"I see... I don't think I would ever have the choice since I'll always be with you anyways." I gaze up ahead and finally ask, "Where are you taking me Cari? We've passed a few islands already and have been going for four days now. Can you tell me where you are leading me now?"

"..." She remains silent.

'Figured she wouldn't answer that.' I kept quiet.

But it seems that she finally spoke after some time.

"I need to introduce you to one of the most important living creatures here in the sea. He will need to know about you." Cari replies.

"Oh, really? When will we meet him?" I turn my gaze back to her.

"Soon." And she ends the convo there.

We continue swimming until it was around the late afternoon. Seeing as the sun was was past the middle point of the sky.

*stomach growls* "... Sorry Cari, but it seems that I'm hungry. Ahaha..." I say awkwardly every time my stomach does that.

This time Cari doesn't stop at a rock. She just stops the moment I tell her I'm hungry. Cari looks around,"You stay here while I go feed myself as well as find food for you." Then off she goes swimming deeper into the depths of the ocean for food while I stay floating above the surface.

'I wish I could breathe underwater. It must be a wonderful sight down there.' I stare at the sky until an idea popped into my head. 'Well it won't hurt to do some little underwater swimming.' I stop floating and dive under the water. I open my eyes to look down and saw absolutely nothing except the dark depths of the sea.

'Wow, this is really deep. I wonder what's down there..' Curiously, I start to swim downward, knowing I still had some air in my lungs. As I swim deeper, something seems to be coming towards me. I only see a small dot, assuming it is Cari, I swam at it. The dot seems to be getting rather larger as I get closer. I stop swimming and head towards the surface, feeling that I was now losing air fast. Once on the surface of the water, I take a breathe, and look over to where I saw the dot, but don't see anything from above the surface.

'Hmm.. That's odd. I thought I saw something heading this way.' I relax myself as I wait for Cari to come back. 'Hopefully I didn't move too far away from the spot she told me to stay at.' I nervously think she may punish me now that I disobeyed her a little. I close my eyes and continue to float on my back and hum a little of the lullaby I sang before. After humming a bit, I felt a wave and sensed something behind me, but I ignored it, thinking it might be my imagination. After I finished the song, I turn around only to come face to face with a gigantic sea creature. 'Wha...' My face gets drained of it's color as I stare at the mouth of the creature. I recall the dot I saw while I was in the ocean. I stare at the creature and think maybe that dot was actually this thing. A loud superior male voice starts talking, "Why do you stop? Continue. It was soothing."

I get snapped out of my thoughts and I process what the male voice just said... 'Wait, it likes my singing?' I look at the creature carefully and notice it's a whale. When I don't do anything, I get sprayed with water from the whale's blowhole. The male whale voice speaks again, "Continue!"

Thankfully, I can understand what the whale was saying, otherwise I would have began to swim away in fear by now. So I start humming the lullaby again while maintaining my balance, so it won't get mad at me.

Once I was done humming, I talk to the whale, "I'm glad you like my singing, Mr. Whale."

"Hm?! You can understand me!?" He sounded surprised.

'I guess that would surprise anything really... But how did he expect me to obey him if I didn't understand?' I think to myself.

"Yes, I can definitely understand you, sea creatures, even if I don't know how. Ahaha..." I look all over the whale's front. '...Where am I suppose to look at him?' I thought as I slightly tilted my head.

"Interesting. In all my years of living, I have not met a single human that could understand us." He seemed interested in me as well.

"Neither have I, Mr. Whale, neither have I..." I reply quietly. 'At least he is friendlier than how Cari was when she found me.' I pause.

"Speaking of Cari, I wonder where she is?..." I accidentally say out loud.

"Cari? The female dolphin?! How do you know her?" The whale swims to me and stops only a few inches from my face. "That dolphin rarely interacts with anyone."

'Really now? I wonder why..'

I was just about to ask him why until Cari appears like she heard her name from a distance.

She swims over to me, hands me a fish, and turns to greet the whale in a polite voice, "Greetings, Master Bruinen. I hope my friend didn't cause you any trouble."

I stare at her wide eyed. She was never nice to me! Even if I've only known her for four days, it was surprising to hear her talk with that kind of tone.

Secretly, I was glad she called me her friend instead of 'slave'. I smile a little bit. She sees me looking at her and smacks me with her tail, "It's not nice to stare like that."

"Ow..." I furrow my brow as I turn my attention to the fish while holding onto Cari to keep balance. She continues her conversation with the whale called Master Bruinen explaining how she found me and how she made a deal with me.

I figure out that he is respected by other sea creatures so she's telling him of what's going on with her. He had a such a superior voice. It would be proof he may be quite older than Cari and wiser. I gaze into the horizon as I finish up my fish. Then I remembered Cari had said she wanted me to meet someone. I turn to the whale and begin thinking that maybe Master Bruinen was actually the one she wanted me to meet.

As I was wondering about that, I overhear Master Bruinen tell Cari, "Well my child, I'm glad you've found a companion to spend the rest of your days."

'The rest of your days?' I ponder at the meaning of what he meant by it, but get pulled out of my thoughts when Cari starts pushing me away from the elderly whale.

"We should be heading out now." She stated,"we would not want to distract you from your journey any longer Master Bruinen. I just wanted you to meet Sue and that's all." She bows her head a little and starts swimming faster but I stop her by saying, "Wait! Cari, why don't we join Master Bruinen on his trip?" I suggest, not wanting to leave the whale yet.

Cari seemed like she wanted to protest but Master Bruinen interrupted her, "That is a wonderful idea, human Sue. It would be nice to have company."

I smile at him only for a moment until I feel an intense stare or glare coming from Cari. 'I take it that she REALLY didn't want to do this...' I laugh nervously.

Other than Cari glaring daggers at me, we quietly accompanied Master Bruinen on his journey. He apparently was going to swim back towards the Magic Islands but closer than me and Cari were. I did a little cheer dance inside my head since I actually wanted to see the islands closer.

"Which island are you going to be closest to, Master Bruinen?" I ask, curious about the threats Cari had mentioned before.

"We shall be passing an island made out of ice and snow. The temperature is rather below the average winter weather, but we should be far enough for the cold not to reach us. Therefore, you won't have to worry about island's threats." He explains then asks, "Aren't you getting tired, human Sue?"

"I'm alright. I am tired but there's nothing I can do about it because I can't just stop moving my legs." I tell him honestly.

Master Bruinen goes under the water for awhile after I say that. 'Why he's going underwater?' As I ponder at this I see Cari swimming very far away from me. Suddenly, I feel myself being pushed above the surface completely and sit on something smooth. I look down and realize the kind elderly whale had done it on purpose to let me relax. I thank him by patting him, "Thank you for your kindness." He nods in approval. I turn my gaze around the top of the whale and notice that he is so long and wide. 'It would take me awhile to walk from one end to the other.' I thought to myself as I began to lie down.

As we traveled, Master Bruinen told us stories about the sea, to which, I listened intently to. It was nice having him around and he was handy. His back was much smoother than the rocks I relaxed on every night. I also felt safe around him. Maybe because of his superiority.

It took us some time to get back to the area where the Magic Islands were. Afterall, Cari and I past the set of islands around the morning and now, the sun was currently setting on the horizon when an island finally came in sight. Once it was sight, Master Bruinen stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Master Bruinen?" I call out.

"I'm going to set you down now. You two, be sure to stay near my side." He seemed to be concentrating on something.

I was about to question him further until he moved underwater letting me swim again while he moved to the side of us. I turn to Cari for answers but she too seemed to be concentrating. So I search what was ahead and saw nothing until I notice something coming closer to the island ahead. I squinted my eyes, but can't seem to make out what it was because the sun was almost gone.

I ask aloud, "Whats that thing near the island? And why are you both concentrating hard?"

They both stay silent for awhile.

'Maybe their thinking of a way to ignore it?' I think as I swim infront of Master Bruinen to ask again. Just as I reached the front of him, he yelled at me saying, "Don't go in front of me! I said stay beside me! You're going to get sucked in!"

'Sucked in? What is he talking about?' Then I feel myself get pulled to the other side of the elderly whale. I look at see there was a whirlpool not far from us other side. "Kyaaaa!" I screamed and start to panic as I reach out for Cari as she tries to bite my leg. But I was now far from her reach. 'I didn't think this was the reason why they were concentrating so hard!' I knew I was going into the whirlpool without help since Master Bruinen called out to me, "Take a long breath and don't worry! We will find you once you get out of the whirlpool!" I did as he told me to and prepared for the worst as the whirlpool sucked me in whole. I tried to keep my eyes on them while in the whirlpool, but it was no use. I had done the best I could to hold my breath. The water current was just too strong for me and I blacked out.

...

I wake up a little from being unconscious and I felt myself being carried. It was like I was floating in air. The arms that held me were very strong and protecting. I attempted to open my eyes, but had no strength. My body felt so weak, but it was so nice in the arms of this person. It was like I'm something precious. '... I wonder if all of this is a dream? I've never felt like this... It feels nice. I wonder who this person is...' That was the last thought I had until I had gone completely unconscious.

...

*splash splash*

'Water?' I wonder as I try to recall what happened. I remember being with Master Bruinen and Cari...

'Then I was sucked into a whirlpool! Dang it, I'm so stupid for not following Master Bruinen's instructions when he said to stay by his side!' I mentally hit myself.

'So I'm back to square one... Floating in the middle of the sea...' Then I stop. 'Wait, something feels different this time... I hear water and feel like I'm floating on it, but I don't feel like I'm in the water.' I try to open my eyes but my body won't listen. I start to feel a flat surface below my back and think maybe it was Master Bruinen. I start to relax, but I was dead wrong as I began to hear noises.

*clamp clamp*

'Are those... Footsteps?' I tense up. The footsteps seemed to stop close to me. Then voices began talking near me.

"Hey, wake up, woman." A voice commanded me.

"She's unconscious and hurt. At least try be nice." Said another one.

"I hope she will wake up soon." A concerned voice said.

"Must be my lucky day! I found a woman in the sea!" One laughed.

"What she even doing here?" Said an uninterested voice.

"We don't need a woman on board!" Exclaimed another.

'Six different voices. I don't recognize them at all..." I try to figure out who may sound like either of them but then I stopped thinking and begin to panic again. 'D-did someone just say I was on board? So I'm... on a ship!? How!?' I try to wake up but only my mind was functioning properly at that time. I hear the footsteps of the voices walking somewhere near me. I want to run but my body was numb all over. 'Why can't I wake myself up?! I could be in danger!' I mentally scream. I was so frightened by these unknown people who were around me. The fact that I lost sight of my sea friends that could help me made me feel even worse.

'What am I going to do?!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I had a hard time writing this chapter because I couldn't figure out which character I should let Suzune(Sue) fall in love with! I am a huge fan of Eduardo, but I also love Nathan, and Morgan! At the moment I'm trying to let everyone in Sirius have a spotlight with Sue. It's kind of hard, but I'm trying. Hehe. SO! Please PM me or review the chapters to comment which character you want Sue to partner up with! ;) I'll let you guys decide. Also! Tell me if I'm doing a good job on the guys' personalities. The advise helps!~ Now enjoy!**

* * *

- Chapter 4

(No one's POV)

There, on the deck of the Sirius ship, Sue laid bathed in the warmth of the sun and surrounded by the Sirius pirates. Sue had panicked for so long that she didn't notice she got a fever and quickly fell into deep sleep from exhaustion. As she slept, the Sirius pirates discussed about her.

"Where do you think she came from, Captain?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. But hey, it won't be bad to have a woman around here." Captain joked.

"She could be a spy." Eduardo coldly said. "We shouldn't trust her.

"Aye, I agree with Eduardo." Calmly agreed Nathan.

"She is unconscious now. We won't find out anything unless she wakes up." Christopher informed.

"Then, get her to wake up faster, Doc!" Russell said though, he had been secretly trying to figure out why the girl looked familiar.

"I can help people, Russell. I don't have the power to heal them completely. She can only wake up by herself. We will need to wait til then." Christopher explained as he lifted up Sue, now that she was dry, and headed to the infirmary. Thomas ran up to Christopher and worriedly announced, "Christopher! She's bleeding pretty bad! You're leaving a trail of blood behind you." Christopher looked behind him and indeed there were drops of blood. He quickly carried Sue to the infirmary and gently placed her on a bed to check her wound.

He told Thomas, "She has a cut deep on the side of her right thigh. It's not serious, but she will need stitches." He tells Thomas to gather some herbs as he tends Sue's wound.

After the doctor was done, Thomas returns to deck to finish his chores. The Captain enters the infirmary.

"How is she, Christopher?" Captain asks.

"She will be fine as long as she stays off her leg for a week. The cut she had was pretty deep. She also has a fever..." Christopher told him.

"I see. Did you find anything suspicious about her?" Captain examines Sue's body.

"Nothing at all. She's completely harmless." Christopher looks over at the Captain.

"She seems to be wearing some weird type of swimsuit.. I mean it looks good on her and she is a fine woman! Haha! But we can't let our guards down." He stares at Sue's face. "She looks like an average girl, though."

Captain and Christopher kept talking about how Sue, may or may not be a spy since she suddenly appeared close to the location of the treasure map they were after. Some time passes and they come to a conclusion that everyone will take turns to watch her until she woke up. Before they left the room, Christopher warped Sue in several blankets and towels to keep her warm. After all, she did have a fever and Christopher was worried about her.

Captain then gathered everyone up for a meeting about Sue. Once he announced that they were going to watch her, half of them weren't thrilled.

"Why can't Doc just watch her? He's always at his office." Complained Russell.

"I'm not always in the infirmary especially not at night. What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" Christopher smiled at him.

"Doc's got a point." Nathan says.

"..." Eduardo just looks away, unhappy.

"I wouldn't mind!" Thomas said cheerfully.

"Thomas, only you would think that." Russell tells him.

"He just likes having more work to do." Eduardo smirks. "You can have my shift as well, Thomas."

Thomas flusters, "I-I wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe you can take mine too, Thomas!" Russell pats him on the back while Thomas roughly shakes his head.

"Haha! Thomas sure is a hard worker!" Captain laughs. "But!" Captain looks at them seriously, "we are to take turns to watch the girl! Understood?" The captain's real reason for keeping an eye on Sue was not only because she could be a spy, but for her well being. Though, he wasn't going to announce that.

"Aye, Captain!" The Sirius crew agreed together and start discussing who gets what time.

...

Later, Nathan had left the meeting earlier than the rest to cook their meals for dinner. Heading to the kitchen, he passed the infirmary. He stopped moving when he heard a moan. Opening the infirmary door, he saw Sue moving her head in pain as if she had a nightmare. He was about to say something only to notice she wasn't even awake. He stood at the doorway, watching her until she quietly called out, "Cari...Master Bruinen... Don't let me forget them..."

Nathan thought the names she had spoken of were people she knew. He was confused as to why she would have a nightmare about forgetting them. As he was pondering at the question, Sue had tears going down her cheeks. He blinked in surprised. That was the first time he saw a girl cry and he felt bad. Then he looked around the hallway to see if anyone was near. Finding out no one was there, he entered the room and stood beside the crying Sue. He didn't really know what to do, but he hesitantly leaned over to wipe away her tears and whispered, "You won't forget." Sue stopped crying from this gesture and returned to her peaceful sleep with a small smile. Nathan noticed this and quickly got up to leave. As he headed to the kitchen, he kept questioning himself why he went out of his way to comfort the complete stranger.

...

-Two days later-

(Sue's POV)

'Mmmm..' I slowly open my eyes and stare blankly at the ceiling.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?...' I slowly recall the events. I felt relieved that I had my memories of the past few days. 'I even had a nightmare about forgetting Cari and Master Bruinen!... Thank goodness I didn't forget everything a second time.' I was smiling because I also remembered a tender voice say, "You won't forget."

'Im grateful to that voice as well.', I thought as I touched my cheek, but I stop smiling when I finally realized I was on a ship. I cautiously look around the room. It seemed to be late out since it was dark, but I could see the details of the room. There were herbs laid out on a table to the right of me and the door was near it. No one was in the room so I sat up on the bed I was laying on and studied the door. My head felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it. I also felt something was wrapped tighly around my right thigh. I looked down at my lap to see I was wrapped in few towels and blankets. 'That was nice of them...' I turn to the door again. "But I can't trust them. Maybe if I sneak out quietly enough I could swim back to where Master Bruinen and Cari are..." I whisper to myself, planning an escape.

Just when I thought I was safe, I hear footsteps approaching the room. I quickly fix the blankets and pretend to be asleep.

"It's my turn. Great." Said someone when the door opened. I recalled that voice being the coldest of the six that I heard before. Keeping my breathing in control, I continue acting asleep and focus on where his footsteps were heading.

'He stopped somewhere to my left. I could run for the door when he isn't lo-' I stop thinking when I felt something warm touch my forehead.

"Seems like her fever is finally going down." The cold voice says as the warmth moves away. "Wake up already!"

'How can someone this cold, hold such warmth?...' I wondered as I figured out he put his hand on my forehead, but couldn't understand how his hand held that warmth when he sounded so cold hearted.

"It's a pain to look after you for two days now instead of going for the treasure." The man says unpleased.

When he mentioned I was here for two days I almost opened my eyes from the shock!

'I have been here for two long days?! I hope Master Bruinen and Cari are doing okay...' I was feeling bad that I may have worried them too much.

'I have to get out of here and fast.' Determined to escape, I listen to his footsteps again, but the door to the room opened again.

"Ah, Russell. Perfect, switch shifts with me." The man beside me said while walking over to the newcomer.

"I came over to check up on you 'cause of Captain! Not switch with you. I ain't watching over her again today." The 'Russell' person says and adds, "Don't slack off now, Eduardo."

"Like I would do the same thing you do." said 'Eduardo'.

"I don't slack off!" Russell protests.

It sounded like they were going to start a fuss about it, but they were stopped by an older voice.

"No fighting!" The voice scolded them. "Eduardo, go back to your watch shift and you, Russell go back to sleep. You both could wake up everyone." I heard someone get dragged away.

"Tch. Fine." The door creaked closed and Eduardo went over to his spot on my left and stopped.

'Those two seem to fight a lot ...' I think about their little fight. 'Ah! Quit getting distracted, Sue!' I mentally hit myself. I go back to listening.

'He stopped moving?' I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

Eduardo sighed.

'He sighed! So he didn't move from his spot at all... Escaping is harder than I thought.' I mentally sigh.

"Woman. I can see your eyelids moving." He informs me.

'Shoot!' I calm my pounding heart. 'I didn't think he could see that well in the dark!' I slowly open my eyes and try to look as calm as I can.

"Heh, didn't think that would work." He chuckles.

'What does he mean by that?' I turn my gaze to him, but the moment I saw him my breath was taken away. He was so handsome! The moon was shining down on his facial features. He had black hair, pale skin, and a beautiful hazel eye that glowed in the moonlight with an eye-patch over his the other eye. I stared at him in awe, completely forgetting I wanted to escape.

There was a long moment of silence as we continued to stare at each other.

"At least you woke up." Eduardo broke the silence as he rose up from the bed beside mine.

'Dang it! This isn't a time to admire beauty, Sue! You gotta run!' I yell in my mind and quickly throw some towels at him to make a run for the door. The second I step on my right leg I scream in pain and fall down on the floor, clutching my thigh.

"Did you think you could escape with that injury, woman?" Eduardo was already standing beside me.

Panicking, I start to scoot away from him with my left leg. Trying to keep a straight face I slowly go to the door, but he crouches down and grabs my left ankle to stop me from moving.

"Stop moving or I'll feed you to the sharks." He glared at me.

'Ok, he is scary after all!' I stop my movement.

"Hmph. Good." He let's go of my ankle to grab my arm and pull me up to stand. "The fact your scream woke everyone up makes it less work to call them." He smirked.

'Oh boy. Not good at all.' My face must have turned pale because he was smirking even more.

It turned out just like he said. The other 5 men came running over within seconds and their eyes were all on me. The man holding my arm did not let go until the others surrounded us while one went to light up the room.

I gulped. 'Here comes trouble.' I was expecting them to yell. Instead, I was greeted with booming laughter. Surprised, I looked over at the person laughing. He was an older man with a hat.

"Well, well, she finally awakened!" He smiled her.

"Let me look at her wound. That scream before was terrible." A dark skinned man come over with a worried look. I got scared and tried to back away, only for Eduardo to pull me back in place.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at me again.

"..." I stay quiet and let the dark skinned man examine my right leg.

"She didn't open the wound, but she should stay off it. I hope you're alright." The dark skinned man looked up at me and smiled.

"You're being too nice again, Doc." A guy with a bandana says.

"Now we can get the answers we need. She woke us up after all." I turn my gaze towards a blonde that sounded like the 'Russell' person from earlier.

'What answers?' A cold sweat goes down my back.

"We should first let her lie down." A concerned red head boy offered.

"Eduardo, put her on the bed." Said the oldest with the hat.

Eduardo dragged me back to the bed. I quietly sat on the edge of it.

"Firstly!" Exclaimed the hat man, getting my attention, "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Captain Morgan! I am in charge of the Sirius Pirates."

"P... Pirates?" I hesitantly whisper to myself, 'Oh this isn't good.' I keep a calm face as I see Eduardo glance at me slightly.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves to her!" Captain Morgan told them.

"I'm Thomas! I'm the greenhorn of the crew!" Said the red head cheerfully.

"My name is Christopher. I am the doctor of the ship." The dark skinned man smiles at me.

"Nathan." The bandana guy said shortly.

"He's the cook of the ship." Thomas finished.

"The name's Russell. I'm a two sword fencer and a lookout." The blonde said uninterested.

'He wields swords!? That sounds frightening! I better not mess with him...' I tell myself. Then I notice that Eduardo didn't introduce himself so I look at him questionably.

He notices my gaze and looks at me. "You know my name already. My job here is to navigate."

"Aw, come on Eduardo! Have manners for Miss..." Thomas starts, but stops since he doesn't know my name.

'It won't hurt to say my name, right?' I turn my attention to Thomas and introduce myself. "My name is Sue."

"Sue, huh." Captain Morgan says. "Well then Sue, we have a few questions that you need to answer."

'I have no way out of here, so I should listen to them.' I nod to him.

"Are you a spy?" He studies my face.

"Spy?" I blink confused. "I'm not a spy..."

"If you're not a spy then explain why you are wearing that weird swimsuit." Asked Russell.

"This? It is the only clothing I have." I tell him honestly.

"What to do mean by only clothing?!" He yells, not believing my answer.

"I'm sorry, but this is really the only clothing I wear." I whimper.

"Alright, then what were you doing near the whirlpool?" Christopher asks, stopping Russell from speaking.

'I can't just tell them, "Oh, I was journeying with sea creatures to an ice island and feel into the whirlpool by accident." That would be unrealistic.' I take a moment to think up a good explanation.

"Why hesitate?" Eduardo suspects me.

"My situation is hard to explain." I answer him.

"Yeah? So then you could be a spy." He grabs on to my shoulder.

"No! I'm definitely not a spy! If I was, I would have at least known who you all were or that this ship was even a pirate ship!" I deny while shaking my head.

"..." He glares at me for a moment then takes his hand away. "Then answer the question already."

"I was swimming with my friends! I was careless and didn't follow instructions of the oldest one in the group, so I fell into the whirlpool." I explain the best I could.

"Friends?" Thomas sounded worried. "Then we should hurry and let them know she's alright!"

"Hold it, Thomas." Nathan stops him from running out of the room. "There's something she's not telling us."

'He may be quiet, but he's very observant.' I study Nathan's stern face.

"If I told you everything about myself, you all would not believe me." Then I study each of their faces. 'Okay.. I've come to realize that these guys are all pretty handsome and well built.' I think as I blush a little.

"What makes you say that?" Russell speaks up.

I narrow my eyes sadly, "You won't believe me unless I-", *loud stomach growl* Surprised, I quickly put my hands on my stomach and blush hard. "S-sorry." Then the whole room bursts into laughter.

"Haha!" The Captain comes over and pats my head with his big hand. "Nathan! She's going to need your cooking!"

"..." Nathan doesn't say anything as he heads out of the room.

Embarrassed, I keep my head down.

"Hehe, that's cute." I hear Christopher chuckle.

"Someone's really hungry!" Thomas giggles.

"That sounded like wild beast instead of a stomach." Russell was laughing his head off.

"..." Eduardo didn't say anything, but from the corner of my eye I could see he was stifling his laughs with his hand.

"Well, she hasn't eaten anything in two days! It's surprising how her stomach didn't growl the moment she woke up." Captain Morgan walks to the door while still laughing. "Eat up, Sue! We will continue this discussion once you're well." He closes the door.

'Oooh! Why did it have to growl at all?!' I squeeze my eyes shut.

The laughter continues until Nathan comes back with a board full of food. I gape at it. 'W-wow, that looks good.'

Nathan glances at me, "Eat it." And sets the board on my lap.

I turn my attention to Nathan and smile, "Thank you for making all this."

"..." Nathan just stares at me.

Thomas speaks, "Go on and eat it, Miss Sue!"

"It's not poisoned." Russell snickers.

I roll my eyes on his comment and look at the food. 'I have never eaten this much food before.' I begin tasting it and my eyes went wide with surprise. "It's delicious!" I yell out and use my hands to stuff my face.

Nathan nods slowly but continues to stare.

I stop eating, "Is something wrong?"

They all look at each other then turn their gaze back to me. Christopher speaks after a moment of silence, "I can understand that Nathan is a great cook. But... Why aren't you using a spoon?"

I tilt my head, "A spoon?..." I look at the the board and see a familiar small metal object. I take it in my hand and examine it.

"..." Eduardo doesn't say anything,

"Wait. She seriously doesn't know what a spoon is?" Russell lifts up a brow while Thomas just looks surprised.

"Um.. The only thing I've eaten is fish and I used my hands to eat it." I reply.

"Only fish?" Nathan also lifts a brow.

"That's the only source of food I had..." I set the spoon down and look at my dirty hands. 'Was the way I ate, strange? Cari would have told me.'

"What kind of life did you live?!" Russell asked without thinking.

"..." I stay silent, not wanting to tell them about my life.

I was about to apologize until Christopher comes over to crouch beside me, with a wet towel and cleans my hands. "I'll teach you how to use a spoon." He takes the object and shows me how to hold it. I copy his actions and eat the food in front of me again.

"See? You do know how to use it." Christopher gently says.

I nod, "Thanks." I whisper to myself "So my body remembers this as well."

Everyone kept stealing glances at each other in question.

Christopher stands up, "Sue, You will get better after eating the meals Nathan cooks and getting enough rest." He moved towards the door and opens it. "Everyone here should head off to bed as well."

With that Thomas, Russell, and Nathan walk out of the room. They all looked a bit confused, but willingly left the room without anymore questions. Just before Eduardo goes to leave...

"Speaking of getting better," I spoke. "How long will it take till I can use my leg?"

"You will need to be off that leg for five more days. It may also leave a scar. The cut you had was pretty deep." Christopher sadly announced.

"Five days... " I worriedly look out the window. I turn around to face them both, "Also, how did you all find me?" I had been wondering about that the whole time.

"Captain found you." Eduardo answered.

Christopher continued. "He was on out on deck with Eduardo when they both heard your scream. Captain was looking through the telescope and saw you get caught in the whirlpool. He watched you until you were washed up on the ice island."

"Captain ordered me to get closer to where you landed and he went off the ship to carry you back." Eduardo finished.

'So I was carried? Then that dream I had was real?' I recall the pair of strong arms and blushed a bit. "I should thank him the next time he's here."

"Good idea." Christopher smiles. "Now rest."

I obey and lie down. "Thank you for everything and goodnight." I tell them and shut my eyes.

"Goodnight Sue." Christopher walks away with Eduardo and closes the door.

I open my eyes slightly and think, 'I've been asleep for two days and now I won't move for five more... I need let Cari or Master Bruinen know somehow.'

Then I heard a loud whale sound. I look out the window because it was Master Bruinen calling my name. I felt so sad that I couldn't go talk to him.

I also heard Eduardo and Christopher talking outside the door. So I listen in on their conversation to distract myself.

"A whale? That's odd." Eduardo speaks. "But that is not the only thing odd tonight. You noticed it, right Doc?"

"Yes. Her behavior was strange, but we can't just pry into her life. Our guest just woke up and she is definitely a normal girl. We should let her free once she heals." Christopher told him.

"What we need to do is get the map to the treasure first then do the rest." Eduardo's voice grows more distant.

"Haha, I've forgotten about the treasure. I'm sure Captain has plans." I barely hear Christopher answer as their footsteps have disappeared.

'Treasure?' I question.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5

-The next morning-

(Sue's POV)

I slowly woke up the next morning by the sun's bright rays. It felt strange. I wasn't splashed with water like Cari always did. The time I spent with her was short but I got use to it quickly. I never thought I would actually miss the unpleasant wake up method.

"Cari..." I whisper. 'I wonder how she's doing now.. I'm suppose to be following her around, but I got caught up in this mess.' I let out a sigh. I was lonely. I don't know the people on this ship. So I missed the commanding Cari and the elderly Master Bruinen more.

As I was thinking about my friends, I didn't take notice of Christopher's presence beside me.

"Are you okay, Sue? You're crying.." He was worried. "I didn't think you would cry after I said good morning to you.. I'm sorry"

I didn't know I had tears so I quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine, Christopher. I was thinking about something and didn't hear you. Good morning! " I didn't want him to ask questions so I showed him a big smile. He didn't seem convinced, but thankfully, he let it go.

"If you say so." He goes back to his working table. "I hope you rested well."

"I slept alright." I recalled the conversation last night and decided to ask. "Hey Christopher? What treasure were you talking about last night?"

He looks up from his herbs. "You heard that? Haha. Sorry if we were loud." He smiles, "We are currently looking for a treasure map. Rumors have it, that it's on this ice island."

"What kind of treasure does it lead to?" I found this interesting. I never heard about treasures in my life.

Christopher rubs his neck, "I've heard the treasure map leads to a legend, but other than that I'm not entirely sure what it is. Our main aim is to get to Skull Island that happens to be on the same treasure map."

"Skull Island?" I blink in surprise. "That sounds like a dangerous place. Does it have bone skulls scattered around the island?!"

"I only heard it has a skull shaped cave and there's always a storm around the island, making it hard to locate." Christopher explains

"I see... Do you guys always go to dangerous places for treasure?" I was really curious about the pirates life.

"Of course. We are pirates after all. Treasure and adventure are part of our everyday life." He calmly states as he goes back to organizing.

"I've never met pirates before so I didn't know." Sitting up on the bed, I imagine the treasures. "You guys must have had a lot of adventures..." Suddenly, the door opens.

"Mornin' Christopher!" It was Captain Morgan.

"Good morning, Captain." Replied Christopher.

Captain turns to me. "Oh, you're awake!"

"G-good morning, Captain." I stuttered because I was pulled out of my thoughts from the door slamming open.

"I'm here to give you some clothes." He says with cheery smile and comes over to me. I was about to protest, but I notice that he reeks with an unpleasant smell the more he comes closer.

"Captain... What do you have on?" I ask while pinching my nose.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He stops in his tracks.

"You smell with something." I tell him while scooting away to the edge on the bed.

"Oh, that might be smell of the booze! Haha!" He laughs.

'I never heard of booze..' I question him, "What's booze?"

"You never had booze before?" Captain lifts a brow.

"No... I have not." I tilt my head confused. "Should I know what it is?"

"Well, not everyone drinks it. You should not try it." Christopher advises.

"She should try it! Booze is the best! We should throw a party for her!" Captain encourages.

Christopher gave him a warning look. "I don't want my injured patient to get drunk, Captain."

"Alright, alright. Anyways, you don't want to keep sleeping in that swimsuit, right? Here, you can borrow these." He starts to hands me the clothes.

I shake my head in denial. "I can't take that! I'm okay with what I have."

"No, Sue. As your doctor, I advise you to change into something more comfortable." Christopher comes over again and gives me a serious look.

'... I can't say no to that...' I hesitant with my answer.

"Would you really want to wear that swimsuit with only men around you?" Captain Morgan looks straight at me.

'I didn't think about that...' I look back at him. "Alright.. I'll wear them." I take the clothes out of Captain Morgan's hands. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"Hah! Atta girl! You are welcome. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin." He disappears out the door.

"Sue, I'll leave the room and wait outside the door so you can change. Call me if you need any help." Christopher moves to the door and closes it.

'The captain of these pirates sounds so carefree... Is Morgan really a captain?.. Christopher, on the other hand, really is a doctor and quite the gentleman.' I think as I look over the clothes given to me.

They were both dresses. I was actually expecting some shirts and pants. 'I wonder why they have woman's clothing when its a ship full of men..' I shake my thoughts away and start figuring out which one I should put on. One dress was long dark blue with short sleeves and a simple design, while the other one was also long with short sleeves but green and had more detail in the design.

I take a moment and decide to go with the simple blue dress. I sit on the edge of the bed and turn the dress around to find there are several strings in the back. 'Hmm maybe I need to tie them after I put it on?' Then something falls from inside the dress onto the floor. I look down and start to blush. I didn't expect that Captain would give me undies! What's even scarier is that they look like my size...'How am I suppose to react to this?!' My face was beet red.

I hear a knock on the door and Christopher's voice coming from behind it. "Sue? Are you having any trouble?"

'I definitely can't let anyone see this!' I quickly answer back, "N-no! I'm fine! Just give me a few more minutes!"

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything." He replies and it goes silent again.

I sigh in relief, 'That was close.' I look at the clothes and sigh again. 'Well... It's best to put this on and it does look more comfortable than what I'm wearing.' I make a decision and change. I carefully put everything on, avoiding causing pain to my leg. Just as I was about to put the dress on my head, I gasp. I notice something on my stomach.

'When did I have this?' I question as I study a strange marking beside my belly button. I was about to touch it only to get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear another knock at the door and Christopher saying, "Sue? I heard you gasp. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm not done yet!" I call out as I quickly put on the dress. But I stumbled on a problem... I didn't know how to tie the back. I didn't notice it had so many strings. I try to tie as many as I could but give up and call out to Christopher for help as I face away from the door.

Christopher comes into the room and quickly helps me with the dress. "There you go." He pats my back once he finished tying it up.

"Thanks, Christopher. Could you help me stand?" I ask him. Christopher helps me up and leads to the table so I can lean on it. As I limp to the table, I realize that it's been awhile since I've used my legs for walking other than swimming.

As I lean against the table I take a look at the dress. "It's a wonderful dress." I smile at it and look up. I realize that Christopher was walking around me.

He smiles and compliments me. "The dress suits you, Sue."

I blush slightly. "T-thank you." Without thinking, I turn and start to walk away in embarrassment only to see the floor coming closer. Christopher noticed I was falling and quickly caught me. My leg was hurting a bit so I clung to him in pain. "Ow..."

"Are you okay, Sue?" Concerned, he doesn't move until the pain had gone down. As I was about to look up to thank him, the door opens again revealing Thomas.

"Hey Christo- Woah! I-I'm sorry I interrupted!" Flustered, he quickly closed the door.

'Interrupt what?' I look from the door to Christopher and realize how close he was to me. I end up blushing, but Christopher doesn't take notice of it as he starts assuming that I was getting a fever again. I was about to protest until there was a knock on the door. I quickly push myself out of his hold and lean on the table again.

"Thomas, you can come in." I call out to him while trying to cool down my face.

Thomas enters the room looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry about earlier." He bows.

"Why are you apologizing?" Christopher kindly asks.

"Well I barged in at a bad moment..." Thomas mumbles.

"Thomas... You came in when Christopher caught me from my fall." I explain.

Thomas lifts his head, "What?"

"I fell and Christopher caught me." I repeat.

Thomas shyly scratches his head. "Oh that's what it was. Ahaha... I'm sorry I overreacted." He stops and looks at Christopher. "Ah right! Christopher, we need the supples now. Eduardo volunteered to go today!"

Christopher nods. He quickly gathers some small packages and leaves the infirmary with Thomas. I stood there confused as I watched them walk away. 'Where is Eduardo going?' I wonder. I wait for them to come back, but my left leg was getting tired so I limped to a stool near the table and sat on it.

After a few minutes Thomas comes back. "Hello, Miss Sue! I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine, Thomas." I smile at him. He reminded me of a little brother. "Where's Christopher?"

"He's busy preparing for Eduardo's trip so he told me to come and watch you." Thomas sits on the other stool next to mine. "You look pretty in that dress, Miss Sue." He happily says.

"Thank you for the compliment." I look away shyly.

"Since it's just the two of us! Would you tell me about your friends, Miss Sue?" He eagerly asks.

I look sad for a moment, but turn my gaze to him and study his face. He looked so innocent unlike the rest of the crew. He seemed like a child wanting to know everything about something new. I quietly laugh, "Alright, I'll tell you. My friends names are Cari and Master Bruinen." And so I tell Thomas about them but leave some details out like them being sea creatures. I only talked about their personalities and how I miss them. Once I finished I notice something move in the doorway. I look over to it and see Nathan, the bandana guy, come into the room with soup.

"Good morning Nathan." I greet him.

Thomas joins in as well. "G'morning, Nathan!"

Nathan sets the dish down on the table. "Morning. Here is your breakfast. Eat." He stands there, waiting.

I stare into his eyes. 'He doesn't seem to be harmful.' I think as I start to eat the soup with a spoon this time. "It's delicious Nathan!" I tell him once I finish. "Thank you again for the meal." I smile at him.

He nods, taking the empty bowl and heads out the door in silence.

'Nathan doesn't talk much...' I think as I stare at his back.

I turn my gaze back to Thomas only to see him frowning sadly at me. "Your friends must miss you too. You have to hurry and heal, Miss Sue! Christopher will help you with medicine while Nathan will cook the best food! You'll be well again soon!" He starts to encourage me and I smile at his actions. 'He is such a nice boy.'

As we were talking to each other, there was a loud whale sound again. I snap my head to the window. Master Bruinen was calling my name again.

Thomas runs to the same window and says "Wow, a whale! I'm gonna on deck to see it better!"

I stop him before he runs off. "Wait Thomas! I want to see too! Could you help me walk?"

He thinks for a moment and looks down. "I don't think I can carry you, Miss Sue."

"You don't have to carry me Thomas. Just let me lean on you. Please! I want to see something other than these walls." I beg to him. 'I need to let Master Bruinen know I'm okay!'

"Okay.. I'll try to help you then!" He runs to me and helps me stand. I put my arm over his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist. Good thing he is only a little taller than me otherwise this would have been hard.

We start heading towards the deck slowly. It took a some time to get there since there was a long hallway to pass and a set of stairs to climb. While going up the steps, Russell appears.

He stops in front of us, blocking our way. "What do you think you're doing, Thomas?"

"Oh, Russell! I'm just helping Miss Sue get to the deck." Thomas innocently smiles at him.

"You're suppose to be helping Eduardo pack. Christopher can take care of her." He says, uninterested.

"But... Christopher told me to watch her and Miss Sue wanted some fresh air." Thomas replied.

"She's not suppose to be moving, Thomas! Take her back." Russell orders.

"Wait! Let me get on the deck! I want to see the whale." I tell him.

Russell turns his gaze to me, "Why do you want to see a whale? There's nothing great about it. Go back to your room."

"I want to have some fresh air and see something other than these walls." I explain, trying to convince him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "What makes you think I will let you pass? Who knows, you could be sending a message to someone."

'He still thinks I'm a spy?' I look at him in disbelief. "If you are so sure I'm a spy then watch me. I'll prove to you I'm innocent!"

"How will you do that?" He blankly stares at me.

'This guy is getting on my nerves...'

I start to get angry. "I'll make a deal! You can watch me all day and night. If you find anything suspicious then it's your win. If not then I win!" I yell at him. "Now can you please let me on the deck!?"

Russell just stands there bewildered. Then he starts laughing. "I've never been yelled at by a woman before! Hahaha!"

I look at him, troubled. I turn to Thomas but he just shrugs.

"You can go up to the deck. Haha." Russell waves as he passes us down the stairs.

'I didn't think he would laugh like that...' I stare down at his back for awhile.

"Shall we go, Miss Sue?" Thomas asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes!" I answer and we continue walking.

Once we reached the deck after climbing the stairs and opening a pair of doors. We were greeted by a cool sea breeze and the afternoon sun. I smelled the ocean air. 'It has been awhile.' I thought as I spy the color white. Up ahead was the ice island but we weren't close to it to feel the cold. I examine the deck. It appears to be larger than I expected. This whole ship is pretty large. As I look around, Thomas leads me to the right side and I gaze down at the sea. "The ocean..." I whisper.

Thomas hears it and replies. "Yup! Oh, I see the whale, Miss Sue!" He points to the left and I can barely make out the back of the whale.

'Master Bruinen... Can you see me? I'm okay. Please, don't worry.' I think as if trying to send the message to him.

"I wish I could see it more..." Thomas speaks.

"Thomas, I can lean against the side so you can go on ahead. I'll be alright." I look at him.

He looked concerned for a moment, but helps me lean against the side and runs off to the front of the deck. I turn my gaze back to Master Bruinen, hoping that somehow he could see me from afar. I start to sing the lullaby until the elderly whale disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly, the ship rocked. I gripped to the side to not fall over. I search around and I spot Eduardo at the wheel. I shout to him. "Eduardo! What's going on?"

He looks over at me, "Something hit us."

"What hit?" I ask, panicking a little.

"I don't know. Seems to be from below. Hold on tight." He starts to turn the ship and yells. "Hard to starboard!"

The ship turns roughly to the right. I hold onto the side as it turns. I find Thomas running towards me to help, but as he reaches for me, the left side of the ship lifts up, sending Thomas was almost flying into the sea. I was able to catch his hand before he fell. I kept a good grip on him and tried to pull him back up. My leg was in pain as I pulled, but I didn't let go of Thomas. The ship was hit again from the right and was enough to help me get him over. Once he fell beside me on the floor, Thomas looked up and said, "Y-you saved me, Miss Sue! Thank you!" I smiled despite the pain I was enduring.

I looked over the side and noticed a big shadow move below the ship. I stared at it wide eyed. 'That can't be Master Bruinen? Why is he attacking the ship?!' The ship rocked from the left again. This time, I was the one who was falling into the sea from the impact. I heard Thomas yell out my name before I plunged into the water. I knew I wouldn't be able to move my right leg so I swam as best as I could with my hands. It seemed I was close to the surface, but nothing was working, I couldn't reach it even with my hands. Just as I was about to lose hope, I see something swimming towards me and push me up to the surface.

I gasp for air and start coughing while clinging to something. Then I hear a familiar voice. "Sue! Are you alright?!"

'That voice..' I recognized the red clothes and look up to see Captain Morgan in front of me. "C-Captain?!"

"Yeah. Nothing to be surprised about." He smiles at me, but frowns. "It's a shame I didn't get to see you in this dress when you were dry. You must have looked beautiful."

"Captain... This isn't the time for this." I tell him while trying to catch my breath."

"Right, right, Let's take you back to the ship. We don't want you to drown now." He smiles again.

"I'm sorry.. I fell into the sea." I apologize him.

"Haha! There's nothing you can do about it. Everyday is an adventure, you have to be prepared for!" He laughs. "That's the life of a pirate! Now, where is the Sirius?" He looks around still holding me. I look with him and notice that the Sirius ship is too far away from us to swim back to.

"Captain..." I say, feeling anxious.

"Everything's going to be alright. Trust me." Captain comforts me by holding me tighter.

We hear a splash from behind and turn towards it.

"Get away from Sue, you fiend!" I knew right away, that it was Cari charging at us.

"This will be hard, but I'll need to fight. Hold on tight to me, Sue." Captain tells me with a serious face. I spot him reaching for his sword, but I grab his hand. "No! Don't hurt her!" I tell him.

Surprised, he stops and looks at me. "Her? How do you know it's a female?"

I turn my head to the charging dolphin and yell, "Cari! Please stop! He won't harm me!"

It takes a second but she responds to my voice. "Sue? You are alright?" She sounds relieved, but turns to Captain Morgan. "He didn't hurt you? Then what is he doing here? Is he threatening you?!" She starts to get closer to him.

"No! Cari, please listen! He saved me from drowning!" I tell her.

She turns back to me. "You almost drowned? But you're a good swimmer. It's impossible for you to drown easily."

I look away a little, "I... got an injury on my leg from the whirlpool incident, so I can't swim until it heals."

"... That's the reason why you didn't come to us sooner." Cari whispers to me.

"Yes... I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Though, I really did miss you guys." I was about to cry until I left Captain Morgan's gaze on me. I look over at him and meet his questioning eyes. "Captain Morgan meet my friend, Cari." I face my dolphin friend. "Cari, this is Captain Morgan, he has saved me twice now."

"Sue... You can understand sea creatures?" Captain questioned.

"What do you mean he saved you twice, Sue?" Cari also asks at the same time as Captain did.

I answered Cari first. "Cari, he saved me from the whirlpool and he saved me just now from drowning." I look at Captain. "Yes Captain, I can hear everything they say." I can already see that he has a lot of questions for me.

"Sue. You don't need to answer everything he asks." Cari informs me.

"I know Cari, but he saved me twice... I think he deserves some answers." I smile sadly.

"..." Captain just stares at me but then looks astonished and starts laughing. "Hahaha! I didn't think I had my hands on such a treasure!"

"T-treasure?" Confused, I tilt my head. I feel myself start to sink as Captain laughs. "Ah! Captain please stop laughing! We are sinking!" I cry out as the water reaches my ears.

Thankfully, he stops and gets back his balance. Cari got worried and swam next to me. I was about to put my hand on her, but Captain beat me to it. "So, your name is Cari, eh? How is the life under the sea?"

Cari stubbornly shrugs off his hand and swims behind me, "Like I would tell you." I laugh at her comment. It has been awhile since I've heard her talk.

"What did she say, Sue?" Captain asked excitedly.

"She said, 'Like I would tell you.'" I inform him, still laughing a little

"Aw, that's not nice. I thought she would like me." He pouts.

"Pfft.." I stifle my laugh with a hand. 'Maybe Captain could be the childish one of the crew.'

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" He looks down at me. "Well, I guess that's alright since I got to see your real smile."

I gasp. "Wha... I have been smiling."

He pats my head with his big hand. "You can't fool me with that act."

"..." I stare at him, amazed.

Cari then bumps my back with her mouth. "I didn't think you would get a lover in such a short time."

Flustered, I reply, "H-he is not! He is just the Captain of the ship!"

"He also saved you. Twice to be exact. There could be something." She continued to tease.

Captain joined in. "Hm? What is Cari saying?" Captain seemed amused at my reaction. "She couldn't have said something about me being your lover, right?"

I blush harder. "N-no! She did not!"

"Oh, yes she did." Cari replies. I could sense her smirking at me right now. I bury my face in Captain's chest. "Please stop this! I don't have a lover!"

Captain chuckles, "I didn't think I hit the spot." He looks at Cari. "I feel like you and I might get along."

Cari answers. "Don't push it, old man."

"Ahaha... She said 'Don't push it.'" I avoided saying 'old man' because it was rude to my savior.

"What? So I can't?" He sounds upset.

"..." Cari doesn't reply to that.

I turn around enough to slightly see her. "She just needs time." I tell him and reach out towards Cari. She seems to move her head slightly at what I said and mumbles. "I don't know about that..."

'What does she mean by that?' I look at her worriedly.

"Time, huh..." Captain stared off into the distance with a sad look. I was going to question him too, but decided it's best not to.

After some silence I politely ask Captain, "Captain Morgan, could you let me go now? I would like to ride Cari."

Blinks at me and pretends to be sad. "You don't like me either, Sue?"

"That's not it... You did save me and I thank you for that, but..." I give him pleading eyes.

"Haha... Alright! No need to give me those eyes." He swims closer to Cari and let's me go. Right when I get to Cari, a large wave engulfs us.

"Sue! I am so glad you are safe and sound!" Master Bruinen appears at the scene. He notices I'm not alone and goes directly towards Captain Morgan. "Hm? What's this male human doing here?!"

"Wait! Master Bruinen! He's on our side!" I repeat what I told Cari before, to the elderly whale. Master Bruinen calms down and nods in approval. "I see. He was the one who saved you."

"Sue..." Captain starts to speak. "The leader of your group was this huge whale?! Unbelievable! I've never seen one up so close." He was yet again amazed.

"Yes he is, Captain." I respond.

"This man seems to be delighted." Master Bruinen states. "But continuing on, Sue, you cannot swim at the moment, correct?"

"Yes, I am useless at the moment unless the wound heals. Which would take another four days or so." I tell him as I gently pat Cari's head.

Master Bruinen takes a moment to think. "Do you trust the people you are staying with?"

I look at Captain, who is trying to figure out what we are discussing. "I suppose I do." I turn my attention to the whale. "I don't sense any danger with them."

"..." Master Bruinen goes silent. He quietly replies. "Then... You should go back to heal, Sue."

I knew he was upset about this information. "I promise I won't go anywhere and will return back to you guys once I've healed." I give him a smile. "Just promise you won't damage the ship, or hurt the people on it."

"I give you my word. We will wait for your return, Sue." He moves close and gives me a push, indicating he will be watching over me. Cari gives me a pat on my back also indicating the same thing.

I was so happy they were willing to wait. I started to cry from the joy of having these great friends. Even though we didn't know each other for long, they were like family. "Thank you." I was grateful.

Captain clears his throat and gets all of our attention. "I know I'm interrupting, but my crew would be worried if we stayed out here for too long. We should head back to the ship."

I look out at the ocean to see the ship at a great distance. "I guess we should..." I was already feeling lonely at the thought of not seeing my sea friends for another while.

Captain swims over to Master Bruinen. "I don't know what you guys were talking about, but I can assure you that Sue will be in the safe hands of me and my crew ." He pats the whale's front.

"..." Master Bruinen doesn't utter a word as he studies Captain.

Cari speaks for him. "If it means Sue will heal, then I have no problem. I don't sense any hidden intentions from this man."

"Hey Sue?" Captain directly looks at me. "You know you could bring them along with us. I got no problem with it." He gives a cheery smile. "It would make our adventure on the sea more entertaining! Haha!"

I glance at Master Bruinen and Cari for answers. Seeing them not responding to it, I tell him, "I am in no control of them. If they want to stay and watch from a distance or come with me, it will be their choice."

When hearing my response, Master Bruinen goes underwater and Cari swims, while carrying me, away from Captain.

Captain Morgan stares at us in shock. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

I smiled at him. I knew what was coming as I watched a dark shadow start to raise below him.

"Gah!" Captain yelled in surprise. He was now laying on top of Master Bruinen.

I call out to him. "Seems you have earned a little of their trust if Master Bruinen is carrying you!"

Captain sat up in shock as he stared the back of the elderly whale. I start to laugh at his reaction.

We were now heading back to the ship with the help of my friends. Captain returned back to normal from his shock and started laughing half the way. He was sitting cross legged on Master Bruinen's back with his arms folded on his chest. I don't know why, but it seemed natural to see him sitting on the back of a whale. Though Captain didn't have his hat on, he looked like a leader.

I didn't notice I was staring until Cari caught me. "Stop staring at him."

I blink and quickly turn my gaze from Captain. "I'm not staring."

"Don't be fooled by him. I was only joking before, but I can tell he knows women well." Cari warned, "Be careful around him. I also don't want you to fall in love with someone and leave us for them."

'She's worried...' I smile at her. "I will be fine. I won't do that." I feel her shake her head in denial. I was going to question, but was interrupted by Captain.

"Hey Sue! How old is this big fella here?" He calls out to me.

Master Bruinen replies, "I am 112 years old. I am the oldest of my species."

"He is 112 years old, Captain. He is the oldest of his kind!" I repeat to Captain.

Captain whistles, "That's a long time! And here I thought I was old, Haha!" He pats Master Bruinen hard.

"You are old." Cari inputs.

"Cari! That's rude." I glance at her.

"Ah-I'm going to sneeze!" Master Bruinen informs us.

Captain takes no notice and turns to us, "What's rude?"

I shake my head, "Nothing! Anyways, Captain are you near the blowhole?"

"Blowhole?" He searches around and starts to move, but it was too late. He was launched into air from Master Bruinen's sneeze. "Woah!" Captain falls into the water near Cari and splashes us.

"I wasn't expecting to be launched! Interesting!" He was enjoying himself.

"Sorry... I can't stop my sneezes." Master Bruinen says as he goes to pick up Captain again.

I repeat what my whale friend said, to Captain. He just laughs it off saying, "No harm was done."

By the time Captain Morgan gets back on Master Bruinen's back, we have already approached the Sirius from behind. The elderly whale sets Captain down in the water.

"It was fun getting to know ya sea folk. It's a bit sad you aren't coming along. I'm sure we will meet again." Captain speaks as he pats the whale. "Let me ride on your back again sometime, big fella!"

'I think that's the only thing he enjoyed most of all.' I think to myself. "Thank you Master Bruinen for everything." I wave at him and he disappears into the sea.

I give Cari a squeeze as she brings me to a rope ladder with Captain swimming behind us. "Thanks for everything as well Cari." I sadly told her.

"Thank me when you return." Was all she said as she swam away.

I watch her until Captain reaches the ladder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to see them again." He tells me. "For now, wrap your arms around my neck and hold right. You can't climb this with your leg."

"Okay..." I do as he tells me while he puts an arm around my waist. Captain starts to climb and we hear voices from up top.

"Where are they?!" Russell shouts.

"Like we would know, monkey boy." Eduardo replies harshly.

"I hope they are alright.." Thomas worried said.

Christopher coughs and calmly states, "Everyone needs to calm down! You know that everything will be alright."

"I know you're right, Doc, but Captain should have been here by now." Nathan says.

After hearing them talk, Captain climbs faster, "I told you they would be worried." He chuckles quietly.

"Oh, hey Captain?" I remembered something.

"Hm?" He looks down at me.

"Could you keep my talent a secret until I heal?" I ask.

He lifts a brow. "Why's that?"

"I don't want the crew to know yet... I don't know how they will react." I answer truthfully. I was afraid maybe a few of them could hurt either Cari or Master Bruinen.

"... They won't hurt them." He replies as if reading my mind.

"But still... Please don't tell them." I look at him in the eyes.

He takes a moment to think, but agrees. "Alright. I won't tell anyone as long as you agree to join my crew."

"W-what?!" I said in shock. 'I was not expecting this!'

"You can't refuse! Hahaha!" He starts laughing as we reach the top. Captain sets me down carefully then he climbs over the side. The whole crew turns around and comes to us.

"Captain!" They all say.

"See, I told you they would be alright." Christopher gently smiles.

"Of course we would be!" Captain's voice boomed.

The crew kept talking, but I payed no attention as I just stood there in shock. Hoping that what Captain said earlier was a joke.

By the time I came back to reality I find Thomas waving in front of me, looking concerned. "Miss Sue? Are you okay?"

I blink. "Oh. Hi Thomas."

"You only realized him now? He's been waving at ya for awhile." Russell says.

Christopher puts a hand on my forehand. "Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fine..." I reply slowly.

Russell comes up to me, "What's wrong with her?"

"..." I don't respond.

"Cat got your tongue?" Eduardo smirks.

"She looks shocked." Nathan states, staring at me.

Captain just listens to this with a big smile. I started to think maybe it was a lie, but Captain confirmed it by saying the sentence that I thought was a joke.

"Listen up men! I've decided to make Sue a member of the crew!" Captain announces to them.

"What?!" The whole crew exclaims.

I regain my shock. 'H-he wasn't kidding...'

"Why do we need a woman on a ship full of men?!" Russell complained.

Nathan replies, "Captain's orders, Russell. Like it or not."

"She's useless to us." Eduardo coldly said.

Christopher shakes his head. "I don't know about this, Captain."

Captain laughs, "It would be good to have a woman around here! I've been wondering why the place reeks with men sweat!"

"You've been wondering?" Nathan looks away.

"That's cause we are men!" Russell finishes.

"Well this makes me happy that Miss Sue can stay, but... Miss Sue has friends waiting for her." Thomas frowns.

"Sue and I have agreed on it, Thomas. Plus she saved you earlier! She's already one of us!" Captain pats his back.

"You did?" Christopher asks and looks at me.

"..." I'm still in shock. I can't believe this is happening to me. Just when I thought I could trust Captain, he makes a deal with me. 'Cari... Master Bruinen.. What's going to happen to me?' I didn't know how to feel right now. I was stiff as a board until Christopher reminds me of my leg.

"Sue! You're bleeding!" He inspects the blood on my dress. "You've reopened your wound!"

"Oh... That's why it hurts." I lightly laugh as I finally let the pain sink in. 'How was I able to endure this?!' I collapse on the floor. 'Why do I always have bad luck?'

Captain rushes over and scoops me up in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?!"

"Sorry.." I respond in a weak voice.

Eduardo appears beside Captain, "Must have been from saving Thomas." He states.

"When did that happen?" Nathan questions.

"Before Captain and this woman fell into the sea." Eduardo answers.

"Enough talk!" Quickly said Christopher. "Take Sue to my office before her wound gets infected."

Captain takes me to the infirmary and Christopher looks at my wound. I was barely keeping myself conscious as he starts cleaning and stitching my injury again. The time ticks away as he finishes up. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad. I heave a sigh of relief. I look down at the dress where the blood stain is. 'It was such a nice dress.. Now it's ruined.' I thought as Christopher came up to me with the news.

"Sue." He calls to get my attention. I turn my head to him. He continues, "I have good news and bad news."

I gulp. "What's the bad news?"

"You're going to need to stay off that leg longer because you've strained it too much. While the good news is that you didn't get infected so it will heal. You just need to wait longer." Christopher apologetically smiles.

I stare blankly at the ceiling, "How much longer?"

"Another two days at least. Depends if you will use it or not" He says but warns me, "I advise you to not get out of this bed until six days have passed."

"Two more days..." I mumble. I get negative thoughts again.

"I also suggest you change out of that dress." He smiles. "It may look ruined now but we can get the stain out before it dries completely. I could help you change."

"Thanks, but I would rather change into a shirt and pants instead of another beautiful dress." I hide my blush with my comment.

"I'll give you some of Thomas' clothes." He walks off to get them.

I watch him go. I attempt to sit up, but stop when my leg reacts to my movement. "Ow..." I lay down and recall today's events. I thought I would get better as fast as I could to return to Cari and Master Bruinen, but now I have to stay longer and also joined the crew! This whole situation doesn't fit into my head.

Christopher comes back into the room and gives me the clothes. "I don't know if they will fit perfectly, but it's all I've got. I'll stay by the door as you change." He says as he waits behind the door like before.

I was able to change without much trouble and snuggle into the covers. "Christopher you can come in now. I'm done."

He comes in with a smile. "You should rest now. There's still daylight, but you've been through plenty today, so rest up."

I nod to him and he leaves the room again. I stare at the door for awhile and think about today again. I still couldn't believe the last set of events. "I never thought I would get into something like this." I sigh in disbelief. 'I need to sleep.' Exhaustion falls over me and I fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**I'm sorry for updating later than usual! I had things come up and couldn't find the time to write a chapter. I also had so many ideas that I couldn't fit them together! I hope I am not disappointing you guys! I will continue the story, so please keep on reading! :) **


End file.
